Missing Moments
by TweetyGhost
Summary: Just a collection of random moents from the Harry Potter series that I had ideas for; ranges from the Weasleys' home life, the Founders, Marauders, other houses and future [possibly some Beauxbatons and Durmstrang things].
1. Cedric's First Task

The throng of spectators was alive with talk, people speculating about what the first task might be ('I heard they're getting a Manticore for them to face!' 'Don't be daft, Dyl, they're _far_ too dangerous.') while others were placing bets on the outcome. A few of the older years were also making sure that younger siblings didn't panic too much, while others simply attempted to flirt with students from the others schools.

Towards the back of the crowd, however, Cho was trailing behind her normal group of friends – who were attempting to learn French from a boy from Beauxbatons. She was walking in step with Cedric's best friend, Hope Wood, in a worried silence. Every so often she would cast an anxious look towards the other girl, opening her mouth to say something. But every time the words failed her, and she focused her attention on the floor once more, her mouth shut firmly as thoughts swirled around her head.

'You know,' Hope muttered out when they eventually found themselves a seat in the stands, 'he'll do brilliantly.'

She gave a slight nod, as if trying to reaffirm the idea. Yet, there was something uncertain about her voice, and Cho watched as her dark brown eyes darted across the enclosure in front of them. Hope's face had blanched considerably, and instead of grinning like an idiot – a thing which more often than not irritated Cho when they tried to be civil to one another for Cedric's sake – she was frowning, her brow furrowed so much so that her eyebrows were almost knitted together.

Cho sighed, nodding slightly. Despite how much she wanted to believe that Cedric would be fine – he had to have been good, otherwise he wouldn't have been chosen, right? – she couldn't stop the niggling panic in the back of her mind from growing as the task loomed nearer.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' came Bagman's booming voice, causing an eager silence to fall across the crowd, 'I welcome you all to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament!'

Applause rippled around, the Weasley twins roared in anticipation a few seats away. Bagman beamed around at the crowd for a few seconds before cutting them off with a tinkling laugh that set Cho's teeth on edge.

'Now, our daring champions must get a golden egg from their dragons,' he informed them, his voice low as if he were telling them a secret.

Down below she could see the dragon handlers sorting things out. One was placing a bundle of eggs at the far end of the enclosure, setting them up carefully before resting a golden one near the front, glinting tantalisingly from amongst the grey others. There were five other handlers slowly making their way into the enclosure, a stocky red-haired man at the front, pulling a large crate with them. There were small plumes of smoke emitting from the cracks in the wood, and the odd low rumble of a roar cut through Bagman's words.

Cho gave an inadvertent squeak as the dragon was lead out. To her right she felt Lewis Greyson leaning forward, eager for a better look at the dragon; on her left Hope looked towards her sharply, her eyes wide in panic. Hope opened her mouth to say something, but Bagman's announcement cut her off.

'And now, please welcome our first Champion, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!'

The crowd roared with excitement as Cedric wandered into the enclosure. Even from the distance they were sitting Cho could see him shifting his grip on his wand, his eyes focused narrowly on the dragon at the other end of the enclosure. Worry bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't help but wring her hands in her lap.

'Diggory's facing the Swedish Short Snout today,' said Bagman as Cedric took a cautious step forward. 'While they're not known for their killings of humans-' the crowd gasped as Cedric took off at a jog to the left, and Cho felt her stomach plummet at the horror story Bagman was trying to tell '-that's because…'

Bagman cut himself off as the dragon shot out a brilliant blue flame. Cedric dove, rolling away from the flame just in time.

' **Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow,** ' said Bagman, somewhat gleefully as the crowd cheered.

'Come on, Ced,' Hope muttered, and Cho noticed that the girl was chewing her nails, her attention fixed firmly on Cedric as he shakily got to his feet.

'And Diggory's bouncing back, ready for anything this one!' said Bagman.

Cho couldn't help but agree. Cedric was eyeing the dragon while bouncing on the balls of his feet. He feinted right, trying to see what the dragon would do. But the Short Snout's eyes were focused on him, and it did little more than flick its tail in irritation. Cedric shrunk slightly, as if deflated that the move hadn't worked. Cho's heart sank. Yet, Cedric took a deep breath as he put his wand firmly back in his pocket, causing a murmur of uncertainty to ripple around the crowd.

The next moment, however, he was darting right, crouching low. Another flame was short at him, and an angry roar echoed around the enclosure. Cedric narrowly missed it, diving behind one of the larger bolders.

' **He's taking risks, this one!** ' called Bagman.

Everyone, however, appeared to be paying the commentator very little attention though. All eyes were firmly on Cedric, who was still crouched. His focus, however, was on a small rock that he had placed in front of him. His wand was out, his brow furrowed in concentration.

'Ced, what're you doing?' Cho said in a small voice, shifting so that she was barely perched on the edge of her seat.

Even Bagman was quiet though as Cedric worked, tapping the rock every so often as the dragon paced angrily at the other end of the enclosure. No one appeared to know what the boy was doing. A ripple of curiosity ran around the crowd, people questioning one another about the tactics of the first champion as the time wore slowly by.

After a good five minutes, however, Hope gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth and Cho looked towards the Hufflepuff sharply. But there was something of a smile lighting Hope's face.

'What is it?' aske Cho worriedly, her attention quickly shifting back to Cedric, who had straightened up slightly.

'He managed it…' said Hope through her hands.

It didn't take long for Cho to realise what Hope meant. The rock in front of Cedric was shifting, the rough surface seeming to shift into something furry. A slick golden coat appeared to be taking shape as the rock itself grew. It lengthened out, legs appeared to grow from the bottom of it, and a head formed by Cedric's knee.

A soft bark cut through the curious silence that had fallen over the crowd as a labrador glanced around at them from beside Cedric. He bent down to scratch the thing behind the ear, before patting its head.

And, with that, the dog bounded out from behind the rock. The movement instantly caught the attention of the dragon, who began snapping its jaw threateningly.

Cedric peered from behind the boulder, his attention on the dragon as it shot out another flame which narrowly missed the dog as it bounded around the place, wagging its tail playfully.

While the dragon's attention was distracted Cedric made a run for it. He was almost there, Cho began to clap her hands in an attempt to egg him on. But he stumbled, and the dragon caught sight of him, sending a flame his way.

' **Clever move – pity it didn't work!** ' came Bagman's shout, causing Cho to shoot him a dirty look. How could he be so blasé about the fact the thing had almost incinerated Cedric?

Cedric, however, didn't appear to be too fazed. There was a distinct redness to the side of his face as he jumped behind another boulder though.

The dog barked again, hunching down on its front paws, its tail high as it flicked the end of it playfully. The dragon's attention shifted once more. Cedric sprinted from behind the boulder, his hand clasping the side of his face though.

And then, just as the crowd took a collection intake of breath, Cedric scooped up the golden egg and hid behind another boulder.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Hope jumped up, whooping louder than some of the others around them. Cho stood up shakily, her heart pounding in her chest. He'd done it. Cedric had done it.

'Come on,' Hope whispered, tugging at the sleeve of Cho's robe while the people around them continued to cheer Cedric, who was holding the egg up as the handlers moved to deal with the dragon.

Cho looked over at her, but nodded firmly. She wanted to see the scores, but she knew Hope had an idea. She allowed herself to be led between the audience members, gaining some curious glances from fellow housemates ('What're you doing?' Padma had asked her curiously as they slipped past her, but Cho had merely shrugged as Hope pulled her closer to the aisle.)

'Where're we going?' Cho finally asked as they began to descend the stairs, Hope taking about two at a time in her rush.

'To congratulate Ced,' Hope was barely able to explain through panting.

Cho's heart lifted, and she raced to catch up with the excitable Hufflepuff.

When the duo finally managed to duck into the first-aid tent Madame Pomfrey had her back to them. She was sorting through a draw, complaining to Professor Sprout in a low voice. Cedric, however, was sitting on one of the beds. There was a thin layer of sweat covering his face. His robes were slightly tattered, there was the odd tear in them here and there. Yet, despite the nasty burn that was covering one half of his face, there was a broad grin lighting it.

'Ced, that was brilliant!' said Hope, rushing to stand beside him.

Cedric's cheeks reddened slightly.

Cho, however, stood frozen near the doorway of the tent though. It had been too close. Worried thoughts began to cloud her head once more, and even the excited tones of Hope and Cedric did nothing to break through them.

'Cho?' asked Cedric in a small voice, causing her to blink the world back into focus.

Concern was etched onto his features, his eyes focused on her. Hope had shifted toward the pillow of the bed, fiddling with something in an attempt to give them some privacy.

All the worry suddenly came crashing down on Cho, tears began to prickle her eyes. She darted forward, pulling Cedric into a tight hug. She nestled her head against his chest, allowing the tears to fall as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

'Hey, shh,' soothed Cedric, running a hand comfortingly through her hair. 'It's all right. I'm all right.'

She nodded slightly, but she couldn't help but allow the tears to continue to fall.

'At least it's one task out of the way,' he said, chuckling lightly.

Cho nodded. He was right He'd survived one. She just hoped the others weren't going to be as heart wrenching for her to watch.

 _A/N: I've bolded things that were in the books. Also, I dunno how often I'll do these but I thought I'd see how this one went first. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought, or if there's anything you'd like to see!_


	2. A Twin's Loss

The Battle of Hogwarts was raging. People yelled curses over their shoulders, pointing their wands and hoping for the best. Older students called out for their younger siblings, pleading that they would be all right, that they'd gone to Hogsmeade with the others. A few people darted around, acting as Healers while they waited for the real ones to join the fray; trying their best to help the wounded who were scattered around the ruins of the castle.

In one of the classrooms that had looked derelict even before the conflict had started, George Weasley was stirring. He opened his eyes slowly, a pounding sensation in the back of his head causing him to groan weakly. He glanced around the room. The wall opposite him was caved in, desks smashed across the room – more broken and scattered than when he and Fred had let a firework off during Charms.

He could just about make Lee out, getting shakily to his feet. The boy's face appeared to be drained of colour, yet there was already a weak bruise forming on his cheek. His hair was a mess that George was sure would take at least a day to sort out again, the idea brought a weak smile to his face.

A panting to one side of him caused him to turn around sharply, his head spinning slightly though. Darkness threatened the edge of his vision, but he blinked it away. Hope was bend double in the doorway, her dark brown hair falling to hide her face. She was clutching her sides, probably trying to massage stiches away, and her wand was lying between her feet.

'H, you OK?' George asked weakly, he felt as though all the air had been knocked out of him.

Hope gave a sharp intake of breath before swiping up her wand and standing up quickly. There was something of concern burning behind her eyes though, which sent a worried shiver down George's back.

'Never' – a cough cut her off though, and there was an odd gurgling sound about that that made George's hackles stand to attention – 'better, Georgie-boy. How're you, Lee?'

Lee groaned, causing George to look towards him. The other boy was rubbing his forehead wearily, taking small steps towards the duo.

'Oh yeah, just spiffing,' said Lee deadpan.

'Now,' said Hope, and George knew from the tone of voice that she was beginning to ramble on about something, 'the Death Eaters were called off? It's thingy and his lot, I doubt it was real. A bluff, maybe? Wait. What if they come back?'

Hope continued to babble, talking over Lee whenever he tried to interject something. But George couldn't help but think that she was having a panic attack for no reason. He was certain that even You-Know-Who, even a Wizard who was _that_ evil, would let them pay their respects to the fallen. Even he couldn't be that heartless, surely?

George rested a hand on Hope's shoulder. She instantly fell silent, looking between him and a slightly grinning Lee.

'C'mon, let's go see where…' George paused though, a slight panic flaring in the back of his mind. He wanted to say Fred; wanted to find his brother so they could laugh about something before finding the others. The name caught in his throat though. He tried to suppress the worry, but by the concern furrowing Lee's brow and the wide, concerned eyes of Hope, he knew that he'd failed. 'C'mon.'

George quickly let go of Hope and rushed out of the room. He couldn't help but question his own thoughts. Why had he been scared to say his own twin's name out loud? Why did it feel as though there was something wrong, something that he couldn't quite place?

He was vaguely aware of Lee and Hope walking behind him, Hope whispering to passers-by while Lee practically ushered George on. There was a buzz of something under all of the conversations though, something that reminded George horribly of remorse as he rushed through the crowds.

A thought was trying to worm its way into George mind. A horrible thought that made a lump form in his throat. He refused to let it settle though, thinking about seeing the others. Holding onto the happiness that it'd bring to see his family again.

He took two stairs at a time as he made his way swiftly down the Grand Staircase. Yet, when he reached the bottom, he came to an abrupt halt. The doors into the Great Hall were pulled shut, and a feeling of terror washed over George. What would he see when he pulled open the doors? He closed his eyes, the dust from the fallen walls beginning to burn behind his eyes. He rubbed his palms against them in an attempt to calm the irritation.

He was vaguely aware of Hope and Lee coming to a stop behind him. He felt Hope slid her arm tightly around his arm, making him look towards her. He noticed the tear in the jacket, and a memory came to his mind.

He and Fred had been trying to figure out the best plan for moving to Hogwarts. Lee was flitting around the tent, trying to figure out the best way to get people to join them.

Fred's attention, however, had been on what the twins were going to wear. He was holding up the different suits, comparing them before putting one down and casting a critical gaze over another.

'What're you doing?' George had asked, raising an eyebrow.

'C'mon, George,' Fred had said, grinning over at George, 'we've gotta look our best for the Death Eaters.'

George's brow furrowed in confusion as he straightened his cuff idly.

'Yep, 'cause we're gonna be the last thing they'll ever see!'

George had chuckled, he even heard Lee scoff slightly.

Now, however, George struggled to blink back the tears at the memory.

'Hey, George?' Lee's voice was soft. There was a distinct tone of worry behind it that sent a terrifying shiver down George's spine.

He felt Hope give his arm a light, comforting squeeze. He didn't know why he needed it, but the concerned mutterings of the passers-by suddenly filled his mind. A sombre buzz of sound that he wanted to block out.

'He'll be all right, won't he?'

'Quite a shock it'll be.'

'How will he cope?'

'Give them all our love, dear, won't you?'

George finally looked over at Hope. There were tears welling up in her eyes, but she was fighting hard to keep them at bay. He could see Lee standing slightly behind her, his attention flicking quickly around the Entrance Hall, his jaw set in a way that George had never seen before. His eyes were shining.

George's heart sank. Something was very wrong, something that he couldn't put his finger on. But, one word finally managed to escape his lips:

'Fred?'

Lee's attention snapped towards the duo, and Hope opened her mouth slightly. No words came out though; her eyes shone apologetically.

The realisation that she couldn't say anything without breaking down was something which made George's heart ache. He couldn't fight the buffering of sadness which finally crashed over him. His knees went weak, and he fell to the floor. He ignored the sheering pain that flooded away from his kneecaps. He finally let the tears fall. He needed to get it out now, with two of his closest friends beside him. He needed to let it out now, so that he could be strong for his family… like he knew Fred would have done.

After a few minutes, however, George took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. He stood up slowly, noticing that Hope and Lee were standing in front of him, concern easily readable on their faces. Tears glistened down Hope's cheeks, but George tried to ignore it. He moved forward, taking Hope's hand – he knew he needed her there with him – and patting Lee on the back. He was grateful that the boy gave his shoulder another squeeze, before following them closely.

The trio walked slowly towards the doors into the Great Hall. George extended a shaking hand to pull the things open, Lee moving to open the other one. George's gaze flittered around everyone in the hall, other than the crowd of red-haired people that were at the back of the hall. He saw a man and a woman, her head resting on his chest while he had his arm around her. There was a small golden heart shaped locket hanging around her neck, the words 'Baby's first curl' engraved into it. He looked to the other side, wondering who was there to mourn for them. His heart sank. The bench nearest them was empty.

Hope gave George's hand a weak squeeze, and he noticed that she dropped her head slightly in respect for the fallen couple. George followed suit before moving on.

His eyes found Tonks and Lupin, and his heart sank even further. He lifted his gaze though, unable to see more of his friends for the last time. He looked straight ahead, hoping that he wouldn't see anyone else that he recognised. Knowing that he wouldn't see their eyes glow again as they laughed.

Hope stopped though, and George was pulled to stop, too. She lightly let go of his hand.

His eyes fell upon Percy. There were tear track running down his paler than normal face. Not that George had long to look at him before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

After a few awkward moments, George patting Percy lightly on the back, while groping the air behind him for Hope's hand once more, Percy finally let go. He moved away, slipping his arm around Ginny's shoulders, and she instantly buried her head into his chest.

George looked around at his family, unable to lower his gaze just yet. Surely if he didn't see it he could think it all a sick joke. That Fred would jump up any minute and tell them how silly they were all being for thinking a silly old Death Eater could really do him in.

None of his family met his eyes. Ron was standing stiffly to one side, looking blankly ahead, Hermione had an arm lightly around his waist, pulling tightly towards her. Bill was hugging Fleur, but she was the one stroking his head slightly, cooing at him weakly. Their father was standing by Charlie, his face looking more haggard than before. There were a few small cuts on Charlie's face, standing out against his pale skin. And then, when he could do nothing else, George finally lowered his gaze down to the floor. His mother's head was on Fred's chest, she was shaking him slightly, as if willing him to stand up or something.

George's gaze finally wandered towards Fred's face. His twin was smiling, and George was almost able to fool himself in to thinking he was going to jump up. That he would call him, George, a baby for crying. But the more George focused on the smile, the more anger built within him. He knew this was no joke.

He slowly let go of Hope's hand, and fell to the floor beside his brother.

' "I will always be here", you promised… you…' George gulped. He felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder, but he didn't look up to find out who it was. He wanted to yell at Fred, to blame him for the gaping hole that was now growing in his heart. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt weak. He just wanted his brother back to help him.


	3. Just an Average Meeting

'Oh, stop being ridiculous, Fab,' Emmeline Vance chuckled as she clapped Fabian Prewett lightly on the back.

The Order of the Phoenix meeting was in full swing. For once everyone was managing to smile, other than the sour-faced Mad-Eye Moody who was sniffing a large bowl of jelly while Gideon Prewett and Sturgis Podmore were giggling behind him. The din of chatter brought a small smirk to Dorcas Meadowes' face despite everything. Everyone seemed so happy, so hopeful, that she tried her best to quell the rising bubble of anxiety rising in her chest.

'You all right, Dor?' Caradoc Dearborn asked lightly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She blinked a few times before trying for a bright smile but feeling that it was wry, nodding slightly.

'Yeah, never better,' she said, though she could hear the insincerity behind her own voice. She sighed, noticing the incredulously raised eyebrow from Caradoc. 'Getting there.'

A small, slightly smug, smile flitted across his face. He took hold of her elbow lightly before leading her towards where Aberforth was pouring himself some Firewhiskey.

'What's – hic – up?' he asked, looking between the two despite his unfocused eyes. He was swaying dangerously, causing Dorcas to eye him worriedly.

'Just passing the time, Abe,' said Caradoc softly, prising the goblet from the man's hands.

'What do you–?'

A loud bang cut Dorcas off though, and all attention snapped quickly towards Elphias Doge whose hat was smoking slightly as it changed colours with a loud _crack_ each time. Dorcas stifled laughter, her eyes finding the sniggering pair responsible quickly. Gideon and Sirius, the former was bent double, hitting his thigh lightly while his partner's bark-like laugh was ringing around as he lent casually against a cabinet.

While the prank had been reasonably harmless, however, a few peoples' faces looked livid. Mad-Eye's magical eye was swivelling around in its socket, his wand raised and ready. Edgar Bones' face had paled, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the duo. Peter was hiding behind Emmeline, whose wand was raised threateningly. Yet, despite everything, Albus was wearing a slight smirk as he surveyed the laughing duo.

'What the hell was that?' Fabian hissed, glaring at his twin brother with narrowed eyes and the air of someone trying to cover up the fact that they had jumped.

'Put it right!' said Elphias shrilly before either of them could explain themselves.

'Sorry, Elphias,' said Gideon, though Dorcas could tell that his heart wasn't in it.

Sirius waved his wand lazily, a cheeky wink shot towards James who was standing with Lily and the Longbottoms, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

'Just a little bit of fun, I'm sure,' said Albus lightly, though there was a note of warning behind his voice. 'Maybe we should start the meeting before anything else happens.' He cast a sideways glance at the duo before moving towards the table.

'Miss Meadowes,' he said softly, causing Dorcas to jump. There was a soft smile on his face, his eyes were twinkling as he motioned for her to sit at the head of the table.

'Oh, no, Prof–' she caught herself before she finished, blushing furiously. 'I mean, Albus. You're the head of the Order, surely you–?'

'My dear, Dorcas, this is your house, please.'

The heat on her cheeks increased as Albus shifted the chair out for her. She was barely able to mutter a thank you. She caught the smirk shot at her by Benji Fenwick as she sat down, mentally cursing him though. He lent forward on the table, crossing his arms on it neatly as amusement burnt behind his honey-coloured eyes.

When everyone had finally bustled to their seats Albus surveyed them all his eyes skipping over his brother quickly. He pushed his half-moon spectacles further up his nose before leaning forward.

'I've called this meeting to discuss our next move. Voldemort –'a ripple of shock went around the table, despite how they were used to it by now, despite how some of them were calling him by the name as well, it still set Dorcas' teeth on edge to hear it mentioned so casually '– and his followers are gaining more giants…'

The news washed over Dorcas. The worries of what was to come bubbling in the pit of her stomach and stopping her from concentrating. Her attention turned to those sitting around her in a desperate attempt to force back the panic.

Albus' speech appeared to have finished, and there was the soft hum of conversation floating around the dining room.

Mad-Eye was leaning forward, hitting the table when he made a point, his magical eye spinning while his normal one was focused on the placid looking Albus, who was nodding along politely. Marlene McKinnon was whispering to Sirius, hitting him lightly on the shoulder as he grinned at her, his grey eyes shining silver. Alice and Frank were holding hands on the table top, her attention on a conversation with Remus and Peter while he was listening to Mad-Eye, a look of protest crossing his features as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Mad-Eye.

Dedalus Diggle was sitting beside Aberforth, trying to make sure that he didn't fall onto Emmeline, whose cheek was resting in her hand, her eyes drooping as she watched an animated conversation between Hagrid and Sturgis. Elphias was talking to Lily and James, his attention flicking darkly towards Gideon. The Prewett twins were in a deep discussion with Edgar and Benji.

'What's going on in that funny little head of yours, Dor?' Caradoc asked lightly.

Dorcas shook her head slightly before looking over at him, noticing that Benji and Emmeline shot sideways glances at her.

'Nothing,' she said, quite honestly, with a small smile on her face.

'Ain't we meant to be thinking about the plans?' asked Caradoc, a small smirk slipping onto his face.

'Ha, ha,' she said sarcastically, grinning at him as she pushed her messy light reed hair off her face. 'What're you thinking of doing?'

Caradoc shrugged slightly, leaning back in his seat and resting his hands behind his head, his elbow almost poking Aberforth's eye out. 'Gotta meet with the goblins to try and get 'em with us.'

Dorcas sighed, nodding slightly. 'I'd rather that than talking to my cousin,' she said in a small voice.

It was Benji who lent round to squeeze her shoulder lightly. 'You'll do it brilliantly, Dor.'

She tried to give him a warm smile, showing him the reassurance had worked, but she couldn't quite force it to happen.

'Hey!' piped up Sturgis, causing all attention to snap towards him. There was a small smile on his face as he waved a camera above his head. 'Why don't we get a group photo?'

A few people grumbled darkly, a hiccoughing Aberforth and panicked looking Emmeline – trying desperately to straighten a slight curl in her fringe – amongst them. Dorcas couldn't help but smile though, thinking it would be nice to have a picture of the friends that she'd made. It was always good to have something, no matter how small, to remind her that things weren't always that bad.

'I'd do it in the study, Sturgis,' she suggested, standing up, 'better lighting.'

Albus clapped, his blue eyes twinkling again. 'Come on, then. I think we deserve a break.'

The group followed Caradoc, him waving a hand over his head in an attempt not to get lost. Benji hung back though, steadying Aberforth as he did so.

'We're gonna pull through this, you know that, right?' he asked, following as Dorcas moved to join the others.

'Yeah, I dunno,' she said, frowning slightly. She watched as Sturgis sorted out his camera, which was hovering just above the desk which had been shoved to one side of the room. 'But things'll turn out all right, I think.'

Benji shone her a weak smile, pulling her into a side hug with a slight squeeze as Aberforth teetered towards Hagrid. It was in that simple moment, being beside the boy who she'd grown up with; her fellow Hufflepuff who was constantly by her side, that she finally believer her own reassurances. Even if they didn't all get out of it, even if none of them survived the war waging against Voldemort and his followers, then they were going to keep the world safe. They were going to protect the Wizarding and Muggle worlds with what they were doing.

It was that thought, while not happy but comforting in a sense, that allowed Dorcas to smile when the photograph was finally taken. It was that thought that she kept with her at all times. It was what kept her going, even in the darkest of times. And for that, she was grateful for those standing around her.


End file.
